BFB
by XnightXcatX
Summary: Noah is a kind and reasonable person. He can usually handle himself well and hardly ever gets fluster but he loses his calm personality around Caesar. He tries to stay away from Caesar but when Noah stays the night at providence will he finally face the source of his confusion? slight lemon and a hint of a Six and Holiday relationship


**B.F.B**

**Summary: Noah is a kind and reasonable person. He can usually handle himself well and hardly ever gets fluster but he loses his calm personality around Caesar. He tries to stay away from Caesar but when Noah stays the night at providence will he finally face the source of his confusion?**

"Die! Die! Die!" Rex yelled at the 20 inch flat screen in his room.

"Come on dude! Their rights there get him! I'm trying to re-load!" Noah yelled as the two friends tried to rid the virtual game world of the zombie plague.

"I'm trying there are just too many!" Rex yelled as he managed to shoot down three zombies but five more ran up to take their place.

"Watch out zombie scum Noah is here to save the day!" Noah was laughing like crazy as he started taking out zombie after zombie his thumbs flying over the control until he killed the last undead corpse in the group and beat his best friend's high score.

"wohooo! Who's the man? Who's the man? Come on Rexy who is the ultimate gamming champion of the world? Let me hear it?" Noah boasted while standing up and doing his version of the happy dance.

"ya, ya." Rex said in a low voice pouting because he could not beat Noah, yet again.

"I'm sorry that is not a valid answer now say my name!" Noah was getting louder and louder until Rex tackled him.

As Rex was wrestling with his friend the door opened up and revealed his older brother.

"Hey mijo!" Caesar greeted with a smile.

"Hey hermano, what's up?" Rex greeted as he dismounted Noah. When the blond was released he nodded towards his friend's older brother and turned his back on him trying to recover from the embarrassment of letting this man see him under his little brother. Noah was not in the least bit dense about these kinds of things he understood that he felt something strong towards the older Latin man but never knew how to act upon these feelings or how to behave around him.

"I'm looking for doctor Holiday I have looked in her lab and the mess hall but I can't find her." Caesar said as he entered the room and sat on the corner of Rex's bed that was the closest to Noah. The blond slowly inched away trying not to draw attention.

"hmp that weird…" Rex trailed off thinking and an evil smile crossed his face as the events of the day connected. "When did Holiday disappear?" He questioned.

"Late afternoon. Why?" Caesar asked completely naïve at the whole situation.

"That's about when my training ended with Six and now I know why he brought Noah up here today." Rex stood up his smile was beginning to creepy his brother out.

"What does that have anything to do with the situation?" Caesar usual completely oblivious to the obvious.

"Holiday and Six are.." Rex hinted he wanted his brother to put the pieces together.

"Are good friends?" the scientist answered hoping Rex would share what he knew. Rex's older brother was a genius in many ways but he was always more of a hand on type of person he always needed the specimen in front of him for the genius to come out in him.

"They are together! Six and Holiday have been flirting a lot this week looks like it finally got to them." Rex said still wondering about the scientist and special agent's relationship until his mind wondered a little too personally. Rex shook his head trying to get the naughty thoughts out of his head before images started to appear.

"Who knew they would actually go for it. I noticed that doctor holiday always blushed more and her heart rate increased greatly if he came more than a foot from her. I always thought that they were just good friends and Holiday just had an infatuation with him but Six... Hmm" the scientist trailed off, he was dissecting there every encounter he witnessed. Caesar also had an amazing memory and an even better sense of observation if he was looking for something specific.

"Ya I'm surprised but Six is frustrated in more ways than one," Rex's disturbing smile reappeared again. "Tomorrow is going to be fun."

Rex nudged Noah worried at his friend's silence. Noah easily read Rex's face and spoke for the first time the mad scientist entered.

"ya who would have thought I guess they finally decided to take the big plunge."

Rex nodded and walked over to Bobo's tree whistling loudly in his ear until the monkey fell out of his tree yelling and holding his head.

"Watch it kid we chimps are very sensitive." Bobo said rubbing his ear.

"Since when?" Noah yelled.

"Hey guess what we found out!" Rex said as Bobo got up and perched himself back up on his tree.

"What? That you only have a few active brain cells?" Bobo guessed and earned a death glare from Rex.

"No but Six and Holiday are finally…." Rex trailed off, hoping Bobo caught the drift better than his brother.

"What are they at each other like animals in heat? I could smell them today, and Holiday always says that I'm the animal! She is worse than me!" Bobo yelled but soon gained an evil grin.

"I wonder if they are done. Both of them are locked in one of the spare bedrooms." Bobo recalled from seeing them walk in the direction of the rooms that are reserved for extra recruits or the injured.

"Bobo how do you know that?" Rex asked taking a step closer to Bobo.

"Where you stalking Holiday again?" Noah interjected recalling the many times Holiday has tranquilized Bobo for popping out of nowhere and scaring the crap out of her.

"Of course I want her keys. She has the skeleton key for every door on this place and I need to get my hands on them." Bobo had an evil smile on his face. "I'm going to go track them done. It shouldn't be too hard."

Bobo ran off to check the statues of the couple but he returned shortly with an outraged Holiday.

"Rex!" she yelled and appeared in the open doorway "keep the monkey out of my way before I kill him." she dropped him in the middle of the room and stood in front of Rex.

"Rex I need to run your test. We have two on the list so it should not take too long." She crossed her arms and started walking to the door.

"Wait doctor Holiday I was looking for you earlier because I needed someone to help with my latest project." Caesar asked. He was trying to be as polite as possible; he did not want to be yelled at.

"I'm sorry Caesar I need to run these test today but what kind of help do you need?" Holiday asked trying to contain her temper and not lash out at her colleague.

"I just needed someone light to test my new anti-gravity bands." He explained relaxing a little as she started to look a little more relaxed.

"Well…uh Noah! Do you mind helping him out?" Doctor Holiday asked him even though he was trying to blend in with the other furniture in the room. he turned around and stood up while everyone had their eyes on him.

"Uhh I don't know will it involve needles?" Noah asked rubbing the back of his neck.

"No it is completely pain free I just need to test how durable my new inventions are." Caesar explained

"Ya sure. I guess I could help out." the blonde said not able to meet the older man's eyes so instead settled for a small smile.

"Thanks you, Noah" Caesar smiled and grabbed the younger boy by the wrist and haling him out of the room and into his lab.

All the way down to his lab Noah could not look up his whole body felt like it was on fire just because of this little contact they had together. When they finally reached the door Caesar opened it via key pad and as soon as the two were inside locked it. Noah flinched slightly at the loud click, he could feel his ears burn.

"Ok let's see..." the mad scientist was looking for an appropriate spot for Noah and soon settled on a table covered in old papers. He had to moved a few stakes of paper to a different table after the scientist was done he patted a spot for the young boy to sit and walked over to the other side of his lab witch was ,thankfully, out of Noah's line of site so he could breath and try to relax.

No sooner did Noah breath out, Caesar Returned with a small black box that made Noah more nervous than it should have.

"Ok here is how this is going to go I'm going to tie a few bands on to your body." Caesar grabbed two chairs one to sit in and the other to sit the box on, he opened the box looking for the smallest ties that looked like Velcro straps with a small circle on them. "these go on your wrist," the older man held out his hand and Noah complied, "this will be a little cold so bear with me ok?" he gently pulled Noah's arm closer to his and fastened the Velcro tight on his wrist and repeated the process.

"Now this has to go on your ankles" Caesar patted his lap and Noah flung both his legs onto his lap. The scientist pulled up Noah's pants leg and fastened it tightly on his ankles. "Noah you ok so far?" the Latin man sounded worried but all the blond boy could do was mumble a 'yes'.

"Now that that is done take off your shirt." He said this so casually that Noah could not even speak, but he would rather take it off without _his _intense brown eyes on him.

Noah jumped from the table and quickly striped. Noah hated feeling so exposed like this especially since it was so cold in providence and the one person that made him act like a complete idiot was so close to him.

Noah had his back to Caesar when he felt two warm hands on his hips, which caused him to jump out of reach.

"It's ok Noah. It's just me don't worry this will only take a second. Please just hold still." Noah went rigid as the warm hands wrapped the Velcro around his waist. The mad scientist check brushing against Noah's shoulder, Caesar pulled the Velcro a little too hard and earned a whimper from Noah.

The scientist was slipping himself. He swallowed hard and quickly turned away. "Ok Noah one more and then we could test it." Noah did not speak or more specifically could not speak he had his arms crossed over his chest with his head down so he could hide the never ending blush that was so present on his pale face.

Caesar grabbed the last Velcro strap and walked back to Noah, the older man had to lean down to slip it on over Noah's head and place it on his chest. Caesar body was pressed close to Noah's back, the warmth and comfort that radiated from the Latin man's body was getting to Noah, if he did not leave soon he had no idea what he would do.

"Caesar... That's too t..tight" Noah could barely breath and had no idea what was wrong with Caesar he was usually so gentle with him. The scientist did not comprehend what Noah had just said he was staring at Noah's neck and gave Noah a soft kiss on his neck.

The blond stiffened at the touch but as the older man caressed his shoulder and let his hand trail down his side he allowed himself to relax into the touch.

The blond was already breathing heavy and letting out low moans when Caesar moved to a different spot on his neck.

Noah did not even try to hold back the shiver that passed through his body. Noah turned in Caesar hold and wrapped his arms around the older man's neck.

"Caesar.. I..i know that this Is weird but I'm going to take a shot and say that you like me right? "Noah asked trying to keep eye contact but every time he stared into those beautiful brown eyes's he always lost his train of thought.

"Yes I do, mi Corazon.." his accent drove the latter wild, his voice was low and that accent was so much more thicker than usual the blond could do nothing but kiss him.

When breathing became a problem Noah tried to back down but his new lover would not allow it, the Latin man gently pulled Noah by the chin back up to his face. He gently kissed the younger man, teasing him with such a gentle kiss. The older man wanted a reaction from the usually docile blond

Not a single second later he had the perfect reaction from his young lover. The smaller man chased after his lips, kissing him with such force that he backed Caesar all the way back to the table.

Both were pleased with this situation until Noah became more adventurous with Caesar clothes. He desperately tried to get off his vest but was failing miserable, the older man could tell, Noah made small noises when the zipper would get caught on the fabric. So the older man being the gentleman he is relived his lover of the task and striped himself from the vest but Noah was still not pleased.

Noah's next task was his shirt. The blond pulled the other man's shirt half out of his pants then tried to un-button it but he never realized how much harder this was without actual looking at it, so he gave up on neatly un-buttoning to ripping it. It only took him half a second to open the shirt but instead of seeing the amazing body underneath he was greeted with a while undershirt.

"Caesar do you seriously need all of these layers?" Noah whined as he leaned on the table his hands still on the older man's chest.

He laughed at the blond's cuteness "I'm sorry my amount of clothing does not please you but something that does not please me is that you have stopped touching me." Caesar pushed the blond up against the table; the scientist put his knee against Noah's hard erections and was rewarded by a loud moan.

Caesar kissed up and down Noah's jaw line then trailed down to his neck, Noah leaned his neck back in ecstasy. The younger boy pulled away and hopped back up on the table and wrapped his legs around his lover's waist.

"You still have your shirt on. But I can fix that." Noah whispered in Caesar ear. He then pulled off the last layer of clothing and relish in the new warmth and heat.

Noah smiled and pulled Caesar on top of him enjoying the new sensations that came along with the new position.

The older man broke the kiss and trailed down Noah's chest, the blond was withering and squirming with the pleasure that his lover was giving to him.

Caesar loved hearing Noah's voice the boy underneath him was so loud that he could not stand it, he looked so adorable. His face covered in a deep blush while his mouth was slightly open letting out moans and on occasion whimpering.

Noah cupped his lover's cheek and pulled him back up to his lips he tilted his head so he could deepen the kiss.

Both men were hoping no one would interrupt them until Caesar heard footstep but with his mind clouded with lust, he assumed it was just another new recruit that was lost again until there was a loud banging at the door.

"Hey Caesar why do you have the door locked? Do you still have Noah in there?" Rex sounded just as annoyed as the two men felt.

Noah and Caesar kept completely still until the EVO banged again. "If you killed Noah I will kill you!" Noah put himself in a sitting position; Caesar was still close enough for the blondes head to rest on his chest.

Noah mumbled into Caesar chest "wonderful he's worried about me." The man's new lover rested his chin on the boys head chuckling.

"He is your best friend, mi corazon," Caesar body went rigid "are you going to tell him?"

"Maybe after we know if this," he gestured to himself then to the other "will go anywhere. Is that ok?" Noah was so un-sure of this new relationship he wanted it to last so badly but did not know how he was going to face his best friend. He did not want to keep anymore secrets but he hated the fact that he would have to lie to his friend.

"I can see what you mean but I don't want to lie to my baby brother. I think we should tell him." Caesar threw his ripped white shirt into the trash and tried to button up his shirt to the best of his ability.

"HELLO!" Rex was growing angrier and angrier at the fact he was being ignored. "FINE I WILL OPEN IT MY WAY!" The EVO placed his hand on the door and waited for it to open while only one of the occupants inside practically fainted until he heard a scream and silence.

Noah stared at the scientist as he was now fully dressed and laughing to himself. He walked over to Noah so he could hand him his shirt and jacket. "I programed special nanites that would electricity him if he ever tried to force himself in. they come in very handy."

Noah hopped off of the table fully clothed after taking off most of the Velcro bands. The young boy tried to calm himself down from the previous excitement and anxiety of Rex trying to bust down the door. The older man opened the door to find a past out Rex slumped against the door.

Caesar dragged his brother into the lab and grabbed his wrist watch from a table close to the door. "He should be waking up in 3…2…1" Caesar pointed at the exact moment Rex jumped up and attempted to appear menacing to his unknown attackers.

Rex blinked several times before realizing where he was and recognizing who the people that surrounded him were.

"Dude where the hell where you I have been looking for you everywhere! And are you ok?" Rex walked over to him and put his hand to his forehead, his eyes widening slightly at the warmth under his fingertips.

"Noah you are really hot maybe you should go lay down." Rex still had his hand pressed against his friend's forehead until the blond roughly pushed his hand away.

"No I'm fine Rex but there is something I need to tell you." Noah ached to reach out for the support of his lover but thought better of it but before he was able to put his hands in his jacket pocket, Caesar wrapped his arm around the younger man's waist.

"Yes, I'm listening." Rex was wary unsure what to think of their body language. Until his older brother stepped up to say his share of their story.

"Rex listen I hope you can understand this but I have romantic feeling for Noah." The scientist was blunt and strait to the point Noah could barely comprehend what had just happened. He and Rex shared the same startled expression.

It took Rex a few seconds to snap out of his daze until he finally let out a "huh?" Rex looked directly into his brothers eyes; he was unable to see his best friends face anymore because of his brother; Caesar un-knowingly put his body in between the two teenagers.

"I like your brother, Rex" Noah finally spoke but his voice was shaky and scared. He held tightly onto Caesar vest hoping to become invisible. "I'm sorry Rex. I'm really sorry! I did not mean to but I'm sorry" Noah was terrified of his friend hoping for a decent reaction.

Noah had his face buried into his lover vest with two fistfuls of cloth in each hand until two hands gently pulled him into a hug. Noah buried his face into his friends shoulder. His eyes stinging with the threat of tears.

"Noah its ok don't worry. I'm ok with this, I'm your best friend as long as you are happy then I fully support the both of you in your new relationship." Rex gave his best friend a tight squeeze before letting go and turning towards his brother with a wicked smile and saying "don't even think you are getting off scotch free. I'm getting you back for shocking me earlier!"

Caesar rubbed his little brother's head and said "you are a good guy, mijo" Rex waved him off "yah yah I'm amazing, awesome, and the best person on this planet! I know" Rex smiled at the new couple truly happy for the both of them.

"Hmm" Rex made a face and looked at his brother.

"What?" Caesar said truly confused at the young Evo boy.

"This whole situation reminds me of something. Like… a song or something I can't put my finger on it but... Eh it will come later but any way I will give you some privacy but I want my friend back in two hours! You got that lover boy!" Rex eyed his brother playfully who held up his hands in his defense.

"Fair enough." The older man said before his little brother took off down the hall leaving the new couple to do what couples do.

"Things went better than expected" was all Noah could say before Caesar captured his lips once again.

After savoring there short kiss, Caesar pulled back and leaned both there foreheads together and whispered "yes they did" and once again kissed his young lover in peaceful bliss.

Im done! Wohhooo I'm glad I finally got to do this =)

This fic was inspired by a youtube video made by hielorei the video is called "BFB" and it is really good ya'll should go check them out! I hope you like it hielorei-chan!

And as usual reviews are always appreciated! Thanks everyone


End file.
